Hagrids Baby
by QueenArwen007
Summary: When Hagrid finds a baby, he adopts it as his own. But theres a problem...
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places. They belong to JK Rowling and her brilliant imagination.

Read and Review

The night was dark and stormy. Lightning forked through the sky, the sounds of thunder rolling through the dark clouds and the rain pounding down on the school grounds and on the roof of a small hut that stood on the edge of a forest. 

Inside lived an overly large man by the name of Hagrid. He had bushy brown hair and beard, black beetle eyes and was wearing a coat made from the hides of different creatures. He sat in an armchair by the fire with his boarhound, Fang. 

Both were enjoying a quiet evening at home, when Fangs ears pricked up and he ran to the door. He began to sniff, scratch and whimper.

"Wan' ter go out d' ya?" Hagrid asked the dog, who began to wag his tail slowly.

Hagrid went to a cupboard and pulled out what looked like a tent and draped it about his shoulders. He picked up his crossbow and lit up a lamp before opening the door. 

Fang bolted out with a bark and ran towards the forest. Hagrid stepped out of his house and closed the door, wrapping the tent like thing around him he followed Fang. The wind blew hard and fast pelting rain hit his face like needles.

Hagrid listened for fang, instead, he heard the cry of a baby. With a few good strides he found Fang at a tree, and the source of the wailing came from the base. Hagrid looked around and saw no one.

"Any one lose a baby?" he cries to the dark night.

Bending down he picks the baby up and takes it back to his hut. Fang trotting alongside him, now calm.

Hagrid dries the baby and wraps it in a blanket, taking a seat by the fire he holds the baby closer to him. Fang sits by his feet and makes no sound, staring up at the bundle in Hagrids arms.

Hagrid looks down at the baby, and his face glows with joy.

Though, this is no normal baby, its skin is gray and warty. It is bald and has a strange smell that Hagrid couldn't place. Still…

"Ain't you beautiful," Hagrid coos, eyes glazing over as he stares at the baby. "Go' ta give ya a name 'eh." Hagrid holds the baby up and thinks. "Kris. Used ta 'ave a friend called Kris." 

Then he cradled it close to him till the baby fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione went by to visit Hagrid as they did every Saturday morning. Before they knocked on the door, they could smell something funny and they could hear the cry of a baby.

"That sounds like some ugly baby," Ron said, holding his nose and waving his hand in front of his face. "And I bet that's where the smell is coming from."

"I know that smell," Hermione said, frowning with concentration. "But from where?"

They knocked on the door and heard Hagrid yell, "Come in."

Slowly they opened the door and entered the smelly room almost reluctantly, taking seats beside Hagrid at the scrubbed wooden table.

Looking around for the source of the crying and smell, they soon realised that it was coming from Hagrids bed. 

Hagrid stood up and went over to the bed. He picked up a bundle of blankets and the crying stopped.

"Would ya hold Kris for a moment," Hagrid said, passing the bundle to Hermione. He went about the room getting a teapot and teacups, setting them up on the table.

Hermione let curiosity get the better of her, she moved the blanket away from the babies face. A strong wave of unspeakable stink wafted from under the blanket and Hermione quickly replaced it without even seeing its face.

Hagrid filled the cups and handed them around before taking the bundle from Hermione and sitting down.

"Meet Kris," Hagrid said, pulling the blanket from the face of the baby. The stench wafted around the room.

Both Harry and Ron pulled their robes over their faces to ward off the smell.

Hermione's face went pale; she had just been holding IT!

Harry and Ron held back a laugh.

"Um, Hagrid," Ron said, choking back a laugh. "That's a troll." 

Hagrids beetle black eyes looked over at Ron dumbly.

"That… is… a… troll," Ron said slowly. "T - R - O - L - L!"

"This baby…" Hagrid said, eyes glazing over, "…is mine."

Hermione got up quickly and left Hagrids house as fast as possible, followed shortly after by Harry and Ron.


	2. Problem

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places. They belong to JK Rowling and her brilliant imagination.

Read and Review

Over the coming few weeks, Harry and Ron tried to tell Hagrid that the child was indeed a troll. Each time holding their noses as the stench from it was getting worse.

Hermione refused to visit Hagrid until it was gone, but Hagrid didn't seem to notice. The only time she saw Hagrid was during Care of Magical Creatures, even then she was wary. Even if Kris was locked in Hagrids hut she didn't feel comfortable.

Soon, Kris was too big to stay in Hagrids hut all the time. He was as tall as Harry and Ron all ready.

Hagrid built Kris his own little dwelling out beside his pumpkin patch at the back of his hut.

One day, Kris was running around in the pumpkin patch, attacking pumpkins with a small club Hagrid had given him.

Hagrid meanwhile was teaching a class about Crups, small dog like creatures with a forked tail.

The wind picked up and blew in the direction of the class.

"What is that smell?" said Malfoy disgustedly, looking around with his nose wrinkled up.

Hagrid looked around sniffing.

"Don't know what your talkin' 'bout." he said innocently.

The rest of the class began sniffing.

"It smells like... " Malfoy began, "socks… and ...fish."

"That's what that smell was," Hermione said to Harry and Ron. She paled as she saw Kris running from the pumpkin patch, covered with bits of pumpkin. 

The smell was stronger than ever.

"Eww, it's that thing." said Malfoy, pointing at Kris. "That ugly brute."

"Kind of looks like your goons," said Ron laughing.

Crabbe and Goyle began to walk up to Ron, crunching their fists on their hands.

Kris ran up to Crabbe and Goyle and grabbed them in a tight hug. When he released them, they had the horrid stench on them. They turned and ran to the safety of the castle.

Hermione was hiding behind Harry and Ron, muttering something like, "Go away, go away."

Kris then ran up to Hagrid and yelled, "Dada."

The Slytherins began holding their noses and laughing until the smell got so bad that everyone began to back away.

"Um, Hagrid." said Harry timidly. "Kris really _really_ stinks."

"No he don'." said Hagrid. Looking at the troll, his eyes glazed over again.

Kris walked towards Harry and Ron holding his club, Hermione screamed and ran towards the castle.

Kris began to chase after her. "Mama!" he yelled.

She gave a high pitched scream and ran faster than anyone had ever seen her run before. She slammed through the front doors and ran to the door way to Dumbledore's office. Realising she didn't know the password to get in, she began dancing on her tiptoes anxiously. 

"What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?" asked a calm voice behind her.

She spun around to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Hagrids got a troll." she gasped. "And it really stinks and it's 

Ugly-"

"Calm down Hermione," said Dumbledore with a small smile.

"IT CALLED ME MAMA!" she yelled.

Dumbledore face contorted with horror. With a flash of his robes, he stalked out of the castle and onto the school grounds, Hermione at his heels. On the way down to Hagrids hut, they passed a group of Slytherins, Malfoy among them.

"Headmaster. **_PLEASE_** get rid of that smelly creature," said Malfoy, then he turned and continued walking back to the castle.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, an eyebrow raised. 

As they got nearer, the smell was worse than ever. Harry and Ron were still trying to tell Hagrid to get rid of the troll, holding their noses.

"But I can't abandon the little fella." Hagrid was saying.

Dumbledore and Hermione came up. Hermione hiding behind him.

"Hagrid, you must get rid of this troll immediately." Dumbledore said calmly. "The stench of…" he sniffed " Socks and fish is getting worse."

"He doesn't smell," Hagrid said quietly.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. You might want to go, this may take a while." Dumbledore said turning to the three students.

Hermione ran off while Harry and Ron walked casually back.

Nearly three weeks later to the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione went for their usual trip down to Hagrids hut. 

There was no sign that Kris had ever been there and Hagrid seemed to be back to his normal self. 

"Have some rock cakes," he said.

"Err, no thanks Hagrid," the three of them said.


End file.
